An Inner Strength  Bloused out version
by believable-pen
Summary: I had a few comments that thought I rushed this story, so have added to it ... read on and comment again please xx


**An Inner Strength - 2nd**** Draught **

Jack stood by Tosh, watching as she tried to translate a manuscript they'd found on the dead Blowfish Owen was now doing an autopsy on. Her fingers worked the keyboard.

"How's it coming?" asked Jack.

"No too sure. It's nothing I've ever seen before." Tosh shook her head.

"I'll get Ianto to check in the archives. Maybe there's something down there we missed."

Ianto, who had just come back up from the archives, heard his name. "Something you wanted, Jack?" he walked over to him.

"Yeah. Tosh is having trouble translating this manuscript. Can you remember seeing anything like it down in the archives? I'm sure your sharp memory will remember it." He smiled at the younger man.

Ianto walked around and stood behind Tosh. He was silent for a moment. "We do have something. We didn't know what it was, so I filed it as unknown."

"Can you go get it for me, please? It'll make Tosh's translation a bit easier, I hope." He smiled.

Tosh gave Ianto a knowing gaze. "Thanks, Ianto."

Ianto nodded. "Of course."

He quickly walked down to the archives and easily found the file because of his system. He picked it up - it felt heavier then before. He frowned, then went to walk out up to the Hub, when his legs went from under him. He fell against the door, his head spinning.

TWTWTW

Jack waited for Ianto to return.

After ten minutes, Jack touched his ear piece. "Ianto, have you found it yet? Don't tell me, you can't understand your own filing system." He laughed. "Come on, let me hear those beautiful Welsh vowels. Ianto. Ianto!"

Ianto woke to hear Jack in his ear piece. "Er, what? Yeah, Jack, I…found it. I'll be up in a few minutes."

He pulled himself up and sorted his suit out, then he walked up to the Hub and handed it to Tosh.

Tosh thumbed through the file and turned, smiling up at him. "Ianto, this is really a big file. I haven't seen it before. Did it go straight to the archives?"

"I'm….not sure."

Jack looked at Ianto. "What took you so long? I was calling you for five minutes," he smiled. "Takin' a peek at it first?"

Ianto nodded. "Yeah, I was having a look," he agreed, lying. "And no, you signed off on it," he passed him the paper work with his signature on.

Jack looked at the signature, it was his. "I don't remember signing anything this big. I'm sure I would have opened it."

The package was intact.

Jack looked at Tosh. As he turned around, Ianto fell to the floor.

Ianto felt an intense burning in his head. He fell on his back, and was burning up. His whole body was hot to the touch. He just couldn't breathe, he was gasping for air

"Owen!" shouted Jack, dropping to his knees. He took Ianto into his arms, cradling his head against his chest. "Owen! There's something wrong with Ianto, he's burning up."

"Bring him down here," said Owen, dumping the Blowfish body on the floor and kicking it under the table.

Scooping Ianto up as if he weighed nothing at all, Jack carried him to the autopsy room, placing him on the table.

"Ianto, can you hear me? Ianto!"

Owen checked his pulse. "Thready at best. Move, Jack."

Ianto could vaguely hear Jacks voice, it was so distant, Owen's hands on his skin were cool. He tried to turn his head to look at Jack, but nothing happened.

Jack saw the sheer panic in those blue eyes he knew so well.

"Ianto! What's wrong? Squeeze my hand."

Nothing.

"Ianto, can you squeeze my hand?"

Blue eyes welled up with unshed tears.

Ianto was terrified, but what scared him the most was the fear in Jacks voice. Then, without warning, there was the most intense pain, his body arched

"For god sake Owen, do something!"

"Until I know what I'm dealin' with, Jack, I can't!"

"Jack," began Tosh.

He ignored her.

"Jack!"

He turned round, anger in his eyes. "What?"

"The package is growing."

Ianto's body then relaxed, the fever subsiding slightly. "Jack!" he croaked

Jack touched his cheek. It was less hot, but still flushed.

"Hey. Did anything happen to you down in the archives? Is that why you didn't answer?"

"It felt heavier then I remembered," he muttered. "Then I must of passed out."

"You passed out down in the archives, too?"

Ianto nodded.

"Owen, isolate it until we know what it is. We can't take any chances," he looked at Ianto. "You feelin' any better?"

Owen placed the file in a see-through bullet-proof container.

Ianto nodded. "A little bit…" he stopped mid sentence and smiled at Jack

Jack smiled back at him, touching his hair. "Good. Just lie there for a while, til you feel strong enough to move."

Ianto nodded and lay back down and closed his eyes. "Can I get some water, please?"

"Sure," Jack went to the small sink in the corner and got a glass of water for him. "Here." He watched as Ianto sat up a little, put the glass to his lips and drank it all.

"Thanks," his other hand was closed around something.

Jack took the glass, noticing Ianto's clenched fist. "What do you have in your other hand? Can I see it?

Ianto smiled at him. "It's nothing," he put his hand in his pocket with the item.

Jack took hold of his arm. "I need to know what it is, Yan. Please."

"Get off me!" he snapped and pulled away from him, getting off the table on the opposite side.

"What's gotten into you? Ianto, it's Jack. I won't hurt you." He moved closer.

"Back off Jack, I mean it."

"Whoa!" Jack held his hands up in mock surrender and stopped moving. "Okay, whatever you say." He looked at Owen. "Did you find it with the file? Is that where it came from?"

Ianto held his hand tightly around the object and started backing up against the counter behind him. His other hand went back, as if to steady himself. He started to climb the steps to the main Hub. He needed to get out of here and quick.

"Tosh, go into temporary lockdown, now!" Jack shouted.

"Jack!"

"Now, Godammit!"

The cog door slammed shut and the lights dimmed then came back on when the generated kicked in.

"There's nowhere to go Yan." Jack held out his hand. "Let me see, please."

Ianto smiled at him. "There's nothing to see. Just stay the hell away from me!"

He still went up the steps and Gwen blocked him. "Ianto, come on," she muttered.

Ianto pulled his hand out in front of him, stabbed Gwen in the stomach with a scalpel he had picked up in the autopsy room. His hand was bleeding from holding it so tight.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!"

"Gwen!" Shouted Owen, shocked that Ianto would hurt anyone, especially Gwen. "Come on, mate." Owen coaxed. "You're hurt. Let me look at you hand." Owen edged closer.

Ianto put the scalpel to his own throat. He held it tightly to his throat, cutting into it slightly. "Don't come near me," he backed against the wall. "Just let me go, please." He had tears in his eyes.

"I can't, I'm sorry. Just drop whatever it is in your other hand and the scalpel. Let us help you. Please."

Owen was by Gwen. "It isn't too bad," he said, checking her wound. "It didn't go in very far."

"Ianto, please. Just give it to me. Don't hurt yourself anymore."

Ianto looked at Jack "NOW!" he yelled and dug it deeper. "I'll do it!" Blood ran down his neck.

"This isn't you, Yan. What you have in your hand is making you do this." Jack licked his lips. His mouth was dry. "I'm gonna count to three and if you haven't dropped the scalpel and whatever's in your other hand, I'm gonna shoot you." Jack was serious.

Ianto laughed. "You wouldn't dare." He showed Jack his hand, there was nothing in it. "This is just me!" he laughed menacingly.

Jack knew he had something. Maybe it was in his pocket. He started to count. "One...two...three." He fired once, catching Ianto high in the right shoulder. The scalpel dropped from his fingers.

Ianto recovered straight away, as if it was just a scratch and ran into the main Hub, grabbing a stun gun from Gwen's desk and turned back to Jack.

"He shouldn't be racing around like that, Jack. What the hell is he on?"

"Adrenaline, pure and simple. We have to stop him."

Ianto felt alive. More alive then he had felt in so long. He edged towards Tosh's computer to lift the lock down. His fingers played on the keyboard.

"Ianto, please," said Tosh. "Think before you do anything you might regret. We're your friends."

Jack moved from the autopsy bay to stand by the cog door. "I can't let you leave, Yan. Not like this."

"Stop calling me Yan! I hate it!"

Ianto clicked a couple of buttons and the lockdown lifted. The cog door rolled open, he looked at Jack,

"Last chance. Move!"

"You know I can't." Jack nodded to Owen, who threw something to him.

Ianto's eyes darted from one man to the other, he frowned.

"You can kill me, but I'll just keep coming back." He approached Ianto.

"I only need some time." He moved towards Jack so fast that Jack didn't see the stun gun. Ianto watched him drop to the floor, then he ran through the cog door.

"Jack!" Called Tosh, going to his side.

"I'm okay. Turn the power off to the lift."

Tosh went back to her computer and keyed in some numbers.

They heard Ianto call out in frustration.

Jack smiled. "That'll hold him."

Ianto started banging on the lift wall. " Bastards!" he yelled, then suddenly the noise stopped.

"Is it wise to keep him locked in the lift, Jack, in his state of mind?" asked Owen.

"He dropped the scalpel and the stun gun. He'll be fine. Let him cool his heels a little. We can watch him on the CCTV." Jack walked over to the monitor above the workstations, switching it on.

Ianto was sat on the floor in the corner, head in hands, sobbing quietly.

He raised his head and then stared at the floor. He need to get out of here. Jack obviously cared about him, so he would use that to his advantage. He started banging his head against the wall hard, over and over.

Jack watched as Ianto hit his head, until he couldn't stand to watch anymore.

"Open the door. Now!"

Tosh keyed in the code and the door opened.

Jack walked to the cog door, waiting for Ianto to return.

He didn't.

Ianto waited in the lift, not moving, blood dripping down his face. He wanted Jack in there. "Come on, Jack," he yelled.

"It's a honey trap, Jack. He knows you'll go in there."

Jack hesitated. "He's bleeding, Owen."

"Then let him come to us! Don't give in, Jack."

Jack closed his eyes and sighed. "Oh, Ianto."

Ianto waited. "I will kill myself, Captain! Do you want that on your conscience!"

Jack took a step forward. "I have to go in there."

"No, you don't. He won't kill himself."

"He almost slit his throat, Owen."

Owen shook his head. "Almost, Jack."

Jack clenched his fists. "I'll go, but I'll stand outside, where you can see me."

"You have ten seconds. I don't need a weapon to kill him!" Ianto laughed.

"Him? Do you mean me, Ianto? Or you? Is there someone else in there with you? Someone I can't see?" Jack edged closer to the lift entrance. "Ianto. Come out with me. Owen can look at your throat and head. You're losing a lot of blood. Please."

"No, he...I mean, I'm on my own in here. if I die, it's down to you. I know you, Captain, you will sedate me, lock me up. Not this time!"

"No, I won't. We'll help you, Yan. Ianto, I won't let Owen sedate you. I promise. Just...please. Come out of there."

"Why does he keep calling Jack, Captain?"

"I don't think that's the Ianto Jones we know and love in that lift anymore," said Owen, looking from Gwen to Tosh.

"Your Tea Boy was stupid. I'm not!" he yelled. "You have five seconds until I kill your Ianto Jones. Now, let me out of here!"

Owen looked at Gwen. "Told ya."

Gwen raised an eyebrow.

"What do we do now, Jack?"

"I'm staying here. You three, make your way to the secret lift and get the hell out of here."

"We're not leaving..."

"Now!" shouted Jack. "That's a direct order." He glared at Gwen.

She nodded.

After they had all gone, Jack opened his wrist band, punched in a few numbers and the secret lift locked.

It was just him and whatever had taken over Ianto Jones.

TWTWTW

Ianto walked out of the lift. "You're smarter then you look, Harkness." He cracked his neck. "God, he is so loud in here." He tapped the side of his head.

"Who are you? What do you want?" Jack moved a little closer.

It looked Like Ianto. Talked like Ianto. But the eyes gave it away. They were the eyes of a monster, not the well dressed, Welshman he knew and loved.

"I am Montrogano of the Tralactican Empire. Once proud leader of the Tralactican Empire."

"Show yourself. Let Ianto go."

"Ianto and I get along just fine. Perfect fit and he has so much knowledge. I'm never leaving."

Jack clenched his fists and almost sneered. "That ain't gonna happen. Let him go, or I will shoot you."

"Where is the file?" he looked around.

"It's safe."

Ianto looked back at Jack. "Go on then, shoot me. It's your beloved Ianto that gets hurt, not me!"

"Just how long have you been waiting to get into someone's body? And why is the file growing? Are there more like you in there?"

"We have had many people hold us, but until Ianto came along, I was lost. The last of my kind. He craves knowledge. Has knowledge beyond his tender year. I will quench my thirst through him."

Despite himself, Jack smiled. "Yes, he does. But he doesn't deserve this. How can he gain more knowledge if you take over his mind?"

"We are giving him the knowledge he wants!"

"But if you're inside him, how does he get the knowledge? You have his mind entombed. Only you can hear him. I can't...we can't."

"He can you," he smiled. "Every word."

"Then hear this Ianto, I will get you back. I promise."

He laughed. "He doesn't believe you."

Jack took a step forward. "If it wasn't for Ianto, I'd shoot you dead where you stand. You are torturing him! Why? Do you get pleasure out of it?"

"I need him. His body, his mind and in return he will get knowledge and eternal life!"

"What good is knowledge and eternal life if he can't enjoy it for himself?"

"He craves an eternal life to be with you," he paused "I also need this body. I an a mind….I cannot survive outside a body."

"If you think I'd want him for an eternity with you controlling him, you've got another think coming. Free him, please."

"Let me go. Let me have this body for 24 hours unhindered and you can have him back." Ianto circled Jack. "I will surrender myself to you."

"I won't be able to see you, so how can you surrender?"

"You will see me leave, by getting your beloved Ianto Jones back."

"How do I know I can trust you. You night not come back." Jack shook his head. "If you can hear me, Ianto, I can't let you go. I love you."

"You trust me or he does die, Jack. You wouldn't want that, would you? You've waited many lifetimes for him. "

Jack looked at the man stood before him. The man that he loved above all other things. The man he would give up immortality for, if he could. "I wanna go with you. I won't interfere. I just want to be there."

"No deal. You know I'm blocking him from feeling pain. A gun shot hurts. Want him to feel that?"

"No, but I don't want you disappearing with him either. I need your word you'll be back in 24 hours. Or I swear, I won't give up looking for you."

"You have my word. I will even let you talk to Ianto Jones before I leave."

Jack thought for a few minutes, then finally nodded. "Let me speak with him."

"Of course," he smiled, then his eyes went blue and he cried out in pain, dropping to one knee. "Agh! Jack?" he looked up.

Jack dropped to one knee beside the young Welshman. "I'm here, Yan." He cupped Ianto's beautiful face with his hand. "I'll get you back."

Ianto looked at Jack, tears in his eyes. "I should of told you I felt sick."

Jack ran a thumb over his cheek. "It's okay." He smiled. "We'll be together in 24 hours, or I'll hunt this thing to the ends of the earth to get you back. On that you can depend."

"I love you." Ianto's eyes shone as he looked at Jack.

Jack's eyes misted over. "And I love you. More than I ever let you know. But I'll tell you now, I am nothing without you by my side."

"How romantic." Ianto stood up, stretching. "I'll be off now. If I see anyone following me, he's dead. Got me?"

Jack stood up, backing away. "I'll get the lift working. Ianto knows the way through the tourist office. Please, don't hurt him."

Ianto laughed. "I will try not to," he waited.

"You better do more than try, you..." Jack walked to the computer, keying in the unlock code for the lift. "It's working." He stepped back again. "Ianto, if you can hear me, I won't give up on you, I promise."

Ianto laughed. "Oh, yeah thanks." He went into the lift. "See ya, Jack!"

Jack could hear the laughter all the way up to the tourist office. A cackling noise that stayed with him.

He went to his office, shutting the door, head in hands, heartbroken.

Ianto got out in the fresh air and froze.

"Stop fighting me, Ianto."

Ianto turned, walking back. He found himself going back into the tourist office. Then he was in the corridor, getting back in the lift going back down.

"No!" he shouted.

Jack heard the lift coming back down, left his office and went to stand by the door. He could hear what sounded like two identical sounding Ianto's having an argument with each other. He wanted the lift doors to open.

The doors opened and Ianto fell through it.

Well, for now it was Ianto.

Jack stepped forward, "Ianto? Is that you?" He moved closer, getting down on one knee beside the younger man. "Yan?"

"Jack!" he grabbed his arm.

"Ianto, thank God! Has he gone?"

"No." Ianto leant heavily on Jack. "I took control."

Jack wrapped his arms around the younger man. "Fight him, Yan. Get rid of him."

Ianto shook his head. "It hurts, Jack. So much. "

"You can beat this, Ianto. I know you can. You have inner strength. Use it." he took his hand in his, kissing it. "For me.""

"It hurts" he whispered, blood soaking his shirt.

"What's happening? Where is all that blood coming from?" Jack checked his hand and neck. They had both started to scab over.

Jack had shot him again and it was bleeding badly. Jack looked at the gun in his hand. He'd shot him. He didn't even realise it. "God, what do I do now?"

Ianto stared at Jack.

"The Captain is losing his mind."

Jack heard a voice in his head. A voice that wasn't his own. "No, it can't be."

"Ianto Jones in your head, I think it is." He laughed. "Isn't this fun!"

Jack put his hands around Ianto's neck.

Ianto started pulling at Jacks hands.

"You can't have us both. Get out of him!" Jack tried to squeeze harder, but Ianto fought him. "Nooo!"

Ianto was choking. "Jack!" he gasped.

Jack could hear the voices inside and outside of his head. Which should he listen to? He released his grip.

"Yan?"

Ianto put his hand's to his neck, rubbing it. "What are you doing?" he sobbed.

"I...thought..." Jack looked at Ianto, a tear rolling down his face. "Is that really you? I have you in my head." He ran a shaky hand over his face.

Ianto rolled away from him. "You tried to kill me!"

Jack shook his head, holding his hands out to Ianto. "No! I was trying to kill that thing! I would never hurt you." The tears fell. "I love you!"

"You were trying to strangle me. I couldn't breathe!" he looked at him fear in his eyes.

He reached for his phone and dialled for Owen, coughing.

Jack fell back on his haunches and covered his face with his hands. "I don't know...I thought I was killing it, not...not you. I don't know anymore." He turned frightened eyes on Ianto. "I need, help."

"I'm calling Owen."

Owen answered. "Ianto, is that you, mate?"

Ianto coughed again. "Owen, Jack tried to kill me, we need help!"

"I'm on my way. Stay away from him, but don't leave him alone, either. I'll be ten minutes. I'm comin' through the tourist office. Jack's locked the secret lift."

Jack looked up as Ianto put his phone down. He laughed like a crazy man. "Gonna lock me up and throw away the key? Wouldn't blame ya." He got to his feet. "Boy, I feel light headed. Are you still in there, Ianto?" He banged on his own head. "I can't hear you anymore."

Ianto also felt light headed. he looked at Jack.

"Why are you doing this? You want me, so have me. But leave Jack alone!" he said with as much force as he could.

Jack looked up, the voice gone. His head cleared then he turned to look at Ianto. "Ianto, fight it. You are so much stronger than you give yourself credit for."

"I….can't!"

"Yes, you can, now fight!"

Just then, Owen came through the cog door.

"Owen, stay where you are. It's switching between us," said Jack. "We can't control it!"

"Yes, stay there Owen, we wouldn't want the medic hurt now would we?" Ianto pulled himself up, no longer in pain, since when ever this thing possessed him, he couldn't feel it. It was a welcome relief to the constant pain.

"Arh, feels so good, like rebirth!"

Owen shook his head in wonderment. "A minute ago, you were killing Ianto, now it's back in him."

"I was trying to kill that thing. That Tralactican Empire thing, not Ianto. I thought…if I could subdue it…." Jack shook his head. "He'll defeat it, Owen. He has too. I can't."

"I want to make him suffer." Ianto smiled at Jack. "By being in his head, I know it's the best way. Besides, Ianto likes me being with him, it stops the pain! You cause him pain, too, did you know that. Mental pain." He moved away. "It troubles him, being in love with you….another man."

""No!"

Ianto nodded. "It's true. He struggles with it daily." He smiled "And you shot him!"

"I can't believe I shot him!" Jack said, looking at Owen.

"It went straight through."

"I shot him again, just before he called you."

"Harkness!" said Owen.

"He's fine, I blocked the pain."

"But the blood. He's still in pain."

"Doesn't look like it from where I'm standing," said Owen. "That thing's numbing any pain."

"I am Montrogano. I am not a 'thing'!"

"You are to me."

Ianto started circling Owen almost as if he was prey and smiled at him. "So Owen, pleased you came back now then?"

Owen crossed to the stairs leading down to the autopsy room and grabbed a couple of syringes. He filled them with liquid. "Brave little bugger ain't it?"

Jack's eyes never left Ianto. "What are you doing, Owen?"

"Don't worry about me. Keep your eyes on Tea Boy."

Ianto laughed. "You try anything Harper, I will kill him before you get a chance to regret it," he smirked, leaned over and blew a kiss to Jack. "This is fun isn't it?"

"For you, maybe. I'll make you pay. Depend on it. If I have to take forever, I will kill you."

" I'm sure you will. Your dear Ianto along with it." He watched Owen walk up the stairs, so he backed up slightly. "What ya got there doctor?"

"It's for Jack." He plunged a needle into Jack, who winced.

"Oww, what was that?"

Owen watched as Ianto inched a little closer, trying to see what was happening to Jack.

"I...what have you done?"

Owen waited, then threw the syringe at Ianto like a dart, catching him in the thigh.

Ianto pulled it out quickly. "What the hell is that?" he looked at it. "It's not going to have any effect on me, not when I'm with Ianto."

Owen smiled. "It was Jack's DNA. There is part of him in Ianto now. How are you on fighting both of them? In the same body, that is."

"What did you stick in me?"

"An antibiotic, that's all, Jack. It's harmless."

"Jack's DNA. It doesn't matter. I can fight both of them. Ianto has given up and it's only Jack's blood. It's nothing, it will go through his system!"

Owen rolled his eyes.

"Nice try Owen. But Ianto will never give up. He's in there somewhere and when you least expect it, he'll defeat you. He did in the lift. He can again. Don't forget, he's human. His life expectancy isn't like yours. He will eventually die. You'll die too." Jack smiled.

"Watch he doesn't go into your head again, Jack."

"Try, I don't care. I'll fight it. I'll win. He's nothing. He weak. A coward. Nothing."

" No, I can give him eternal life, I can make him live forever." Ianto tutted. "Keep up, Jack. I told you that already. Wouldn't you want that Jack, your sweetheart to alive forever?"

"With you inside him? No, I'd rather he was dead. I don't want him around me, not with you there as well."

"Okay. I can kill him then, if you wish. Here and now."

"Do it."

"Jack!" called Owen.

Jack put a hand up to silence him. "Do it. Kill him. Where will you go then? Not into me." Jack smiled. "Not after what Owen just pumped into me."

Owen had edged his way passed Ianto while he was looking at Jack and was now through the cog door and into the lift.

"One down one to go. You need a live host to transfer you from one to the other. If you kill Ianto, that leaves me. Take me anyway. Leave him. He's no good. I can transport you to other worlds. You'd like that, wouldn't you?"

"Don't patronise me. I have travelled to other worlds. I have had other hosts. Do you think I originated here on earth? If I leave Ianto, he will die."

"No, he won't. If you can't get into another host, you'll die. Ianto is in not immediate danger, unless you kill him. Have me. You'll like me."

"You just told me I can't after what Owen injected you with." Ianto started pacing. "That's fine, they have to come back eventually."

"No, they don't. Toshiko will tap in a lockdown code from her laptop at home. No one is coming back. Not until I give the order and I won't." Jack smiled.

"Then we are stuck in here forever. I don't mind, but you see ,I can access all of Ianto's memories and I know Gwen and Owen won't let it go on that long."

"They have their orders, too. They know better than to come down here after what happened. Owen is filling them in on it as we speak. They'll blow the place up. We'll all perish."

Ianto looked around for Owen.

"Very clever, Captain. Keeping me occupied while he made his escape." He bowed.

"Oh well, let see that happen. But you know it won't. You know how stubborn beautiful Gwen is!"

"That doesn't matter," Ianto sneered at him. "I'm bored. Shall we do something, Captain?"

Jack walked over to the old couch and sat down. "Knock yourself out. I'm too tired."

Ianto walked over to the sofa and sat down next to him, putting a hand on his leg, "I don't mind doing all the work."

Jack chuckled to himself. "Ianto is the only person alive I want to touch me affectionately, so get your hand off, before I break it."

"I am Ianto," he said, smiling at him. He moved his hand up his leg, wanting to see his reaction.

"We...haven't been lovers that long. Ianto would never take the lead. You are so not Ianto Jones."

"How do you know? I bet you never give him the chance do you? Let me try." he started undoing his belt.

"He knows how to please me. I respect him. You are not respecting him." He pushed the hand away half heartedly. Jack's pulse was quickening. This was so sensual. Trying not to give in to the body not the mind of Ianto Jones.

Ianto was then straddling him and lifted his head and kissed him knowing he wouldn't be able to resist him. He ran his hand's down Jack's chest slowly taking his time.

Jack moaned softly, bringing his hands up to cup Ianto's face. "Oh, God!" He didn't want to fight it. He wanted to make sweet love with this man. "Please...stop!"

The onslaught was almost painful.

"You don't want me to stop, Jack. I'm on top of you. I can feel your arousal. You want this! You need this! Tell me!"

"I need Ianto...not, not you."

But Jack didn't take his hands away from his face. He kissed him back. Saw the smile on Ianto's face.

"God, I love you."

Ianto smiled. "I love you, too," he smirked and kissed him. "You and me together forever. We can do this."

The tears began to roll down Jack's face. "I am so sorry. I can't fight this. I want you so much."

He pulled Ianto off of him and onto the couch, wrapping his arms around him. Burying his face in Ianto's neck.

"I wanna love you, so bad."

Ianto smiled. "It's okay, give in. I'll look after you. Always look after you," he kissed him softly.

Jack began to undress Ianto, running his hands over the body he loved so much. Ianto moaned as the hand went to his right nipple, gently pinching it erect. Jack kissed down his neck to his chest, grabbing the nipple in his mouth, he sucked greedily. They writhed together, Jack pushing Ianto's legs over his shoulders and pushing into his entrance without lubrication. Ianto hissed, pleasure curling his lips into a smile.

"I love you, Cariad. Make me cum. Fuck me, Jack. Hard!"

Jack moved faster and faster until he felt the body below him stiffen and jerk as they both came at the same time.

Jack squeezed his eyes shut, trying to stop the tears. Ianto would remember this betrayal. How Jack couldn't keep it in his pants. Jack knew that he'd suffer, by his own conscience.

Ten minutestime later, Ianto lay in Jack's arms, lying on the Hub floor.

Jack brushed back damp hair from Ianto's forehead, kissing it. "Forgive me," he whispered.

Ianto smiled, his eyes closed " Nothing to forgive"

Jack swallowed hard, moving Ianto so he had his head on Jack's shoulder. The tears fell again.

Kissing Ianto's forehead, Jack put his arm around his neck and twisted it, breaking it instantly.

Ianto looked as if he was died, his eyes open and unseeing, and for a moments nothing happened. Then there was a sound of snapping and Ianto smirked and laughed. "Oops."

"I broke your neck! You should be dead!"

"Should've be, could've be, would've be, but I'm not!" he sat up. "Now that hurt my feelings, Jack . Only I can kill him right now! He is mine to do with as I wish! Mine!" he suddenly shouted. "Ianto Jones is mine!"

Jack looked deep into the eyes that now stared back at him. There wasn't a trace of Ianto Jones in them. Not his Ianto Jones.

"I want this to end. Make it end...now!"

"Let me out. I'll leave and never come back. You'll never have to see me again. I will disappear and you wont have to worry."

"I'll lose Ianto. I can't..."

"You killed him...me! You were prepared to lose him then. This way, he can live on and have a life. I'll make sure he's happy."

Jack let Ianto get to his feet and sat on the couch. He was physically shaking.

"I can't live without him. He's my heartbeat. Please...stay. I won't fight anymore." He looked Ianto in the eye. "We can tell the others your gone. That Ianto is back. Anything just...don't take him away from me."

Ianto looked at him, part of him actually felt for the man in front of him. Ianto Jones felt for him. He crouched in front of him "He loves you, too."

"Then please, let us be together...without you. You can find someone else. I'll take you outside. Find you someone, but please, not him"

"I told you, Jack. It's me or no one," he sighed and stood up. "I can walk away with Ianto Jones now and you are left with no one or I can stay"

As Ianto stood, Jack grabbed his hand. "Stay, please. Just...stay."

Ianto looked down at him. "Okay, I'll stay, but if you try anything and I mean anything…. Try and tell the other's, I will leave and you will never see him again, okay?"

All Jack could do was nod. He had never felt so defeated before and by something he couldn't see. He felt awful, but he needed the young Welshman in his life, like he needed to breathe.

"Call the other's back. Tell them I'm back to normal, that I have wounds that need to be patched up by Owen. I'll go shower and then make you a coffee."

Jack agreed, calling Owen and asking him to bring Tosh back and let Gwen know everything was okay. Deep inside, he hated himself for loving Ianto so much. But I meant he'd keep him by his side. For that at least, he was grateful.

Ianto walked down to the showers. He showered and changed into black trousers, but no top. His bullet wound still needed stitching up. He walked up to the Hub with no top on and walked to the kitchen and put the coffee machine on. Everything in Ianto's mind, it was all there. He could see it all. He smiled.

Jack watched as Ianto walked off to take a shower.

He was still sitting on the couch 15 minutes later, when Ianto returned. He looked at the younger man, no shirt. Body better than it had been before. He looked stronger, somehow.

Jack felt weak, pathetic. Standing, he walked up to his office, shut the door and screamed.

Ianto heard it and looked towards the office. Jack would get used to this, he would soon realise that he loved HIM not Ianto Jones. He loved his body, his passion. Not Ianto Jones himself.

Jack slide down the door, still naked, burying his face in his hands. He was devastated. How could he live without HIS Ianto? He couldn't. Getting up again, he went down to the bunker, got dressed and packed a bag. He wasn't going to stay. To hell with Torchwood. To hell with that thing inside Ianto and to hell with life!

Walking back to where Ianto stood, Jack looked at him. "I'm leaving. Don't know where I'm going. I just want to get as far away from you as I can. Keep Ianto, if you have to. But you do it without me."

Ianto walked over to him putting a hand on his chest and he slowly took the bag off him. "Don't do this to yourself, Jack. You said it yourself, you cant live without me, without him, your Ianto Jones. If you want, we can go away, just you and me. Get to know each other all over again." he raised an eyebrow.

Jack shook his head. "You don't know the first think about MY Ianto. You could never be him if you tried a million years. I will never lie with you again. Our relationship will be loveless. The rest of the team will know it's you, because I can't love you." Jack sat on the couch and sighed.

"I know everything about Ianto Jones, I have all his memories, all his feelings. I can feel how much he loves you."

"But you can't feel how much I love him and that's the problem." Jack stood, grabbed his bag and headed for the lift. "I'm leaving."

"Don't leave me." For a moment, the vulnerability, the fear showed in his voice.

"I have to. I can't stay, not without Ianto. He's my heart, without him it doesn't beat right."

"I am Ianto Jones," he looked at Jack. "I can be your Ianto Jones. Just give me a chance."

"I can't. You have nothing I want or need...accept the Ianto inside. Let me have him back. You don't need him. You're strong without him. You can be anyone. Just...please, not him."

Ianto looked at him "I have seen so many worlds, seen so much life and death, felt so many emotions but its nothing compared to what Ianto Jones feels for you. The ultimate sacrifice, even though you cant die, he would give his life for you"

"As I would for him, if I could die. Would die a million times, to save him."

Ianto looked at him. "Then I will leave."

"Just like that, after everything that's happened?"

Ianto nodded.

"And Ianto? What happens to him?"

"I don't actually know."

"And the file?"

"It has already gone."

Jack turned and looked at the workstation where they'd left it.

"He...won't die or have memory loss. I want all of him back." Jack continued.

"Like I said, I don't know."

"Exactly what do you know? You took over his mind and body. Help me out here."

"If I leave he may die! May, I say."

"Then we have a catch 22 situation. If you stay I go. If he dies, so do you."

"I will leave. What you feel for each other, it's too intense. "

Jack hung his head. "When will I know it's just him? I want him back, as he was, before you."

"You will know his eyes." He walked over to Jack, putting his arms around him. "It's been an interesting experience being with you, Captain Jack Harkness. I hope you know that."

"I wish I could say the same," but despite himself, or because of it, Jack snaked his arms around the slim waist, holding on very tight.

Ianto looked into Jack's deep blue eyes and then leaned in and kissed him drawing it out, then Ianto's body went limp in his arms.

"Ianto! What have you done to him? Yan!"

Jack panicked for a second and then relaxed, holding Ianto against his chest, feeling his heart beating in time with his own.

Jack smiled. "Welcome back, Yan."

Blue eyes fluttered open. "J-jack?"

"Hi, you okay down here?"

Ianto shook his head.

"Wanna hand standing?"

"Mmm. W-what happened? Where did he go?"

"Seems our love is too intense for him, so, he left."

"Just like that?"

Jack helped Ianto to his feet.

"Yep."

"God, my shoulder hurts."

"Sorry. I shot you. I'll get Owen to take a look at it."

Jack taped his ear piece. "Owen, it's gone. Need you down here to see to Ianto's shoulder asp."

"On my way, Jack."

Jack carefully guided Ianto down to the autopsy room and onto the table.

Owen came rushing through the cog door, followed closely by Tosh and Gwen.

"It's started to bleed again."

"Is it gone?" asked Gwen.

Jack smiled. "Yeah. Seems us loving each other is too intense."

"Amongst other things," added Owen, smiling.

Jack watched as Owen worked on Ianto's injuries.

Would he remembered everything about what had happened. What Jack had done to get him back and would he hate him?

It was Ianto's body he made love to after all.

A smile spread over Ianto's beautiful face and he drew Jack's head forward for a kiss.

"Oi! Keep still!"

"Sorry."

Jack mimed 'Me, too'

Ianto understood. Whatever it was, had left him.

It had left Ianto a little confused and it would take a while to digest everything that happened, including Jack killing him and sleeping with an alien, so to speak. But right now, at this very moment, he was safe with his Captain. He wasn't going anywhere.

Jack let him sit on the couch while the other got on with the days work. They fussed over him and he loved every minute of it, too.

That night, Jack pulled the covers over them and sighed. He was never going to let this man go. Not ever. There would be repercussions, he knew that, but he was ready for anything that life threw at him, as long as he had Ianto Jones...


End file.
